Hayato Kanzaki
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Movesets Neutral B - Hien (Flying Swallow) Hayato performs a spinning slash to the opponent. If you used on the ground, you will have a bit more range and opponents will be hit away quite a distance, but will not suck in opponents. If you used in midair, you attack with 5 hits, the last having considerable knockback to it. Side B - Dokuryuu (Single Dragon) Hayato does a running slash onto his opponent outward. The attack sends you upward around 35 degrees. Dokuryuu cause electrified and deals considerable damage while stunning the enemy, as well as causing knockback. Up B - Guren + Dai Oiuchi Kougeki (Crimson Lotus + Big Finishing Power Attack) Hayato slashes upward in the air vertically with his plasma sword, then perform a dive and stabs the opponent downward in midair. This move has 2 step when pressing B. The first step will send you into the air, and the second step will drop you does at whatever location you're on. Down B - Plasma Field Hayato gathers energy and releases a spherical energy field around him. All of your basic and special attacks are increasing slightly to deal more damage. It lasts until 20 seconds and needs to be recharged for 10 seconds before reused. Final Smash - Urarasetsu-Giri (Reverse Silk Slicing Cutter) Hayato will proceed to grab his opponent with a deep stab if he succeeds the entire screen turns black and he will slash the opponent multiple times. Once the screen turns back to normal with Hayato in his Black Hayato form as the final blow. Whoever is trapped into this move will suffer heavy damage, and the final blow can send the opponent flying. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Capcom Category:Star Gladiator Category:Male Category:Human Category:Anti Heros Category:Adult Category:Badass Category:Sword Wielders Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Mugen Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Project X Zone Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate